


How To Successfully Surprise Your Boyfriend, With Anecdotal Evidence By Tsukishima Kei

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Series: Snapshots From Tsukishima Kei's Third Year At Karasuno High School [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, I Keep Writing Birthday Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series, Romance, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: The setting is Kei's second year at Karasuno.Kei knows what he wants, and how. Now it's simply a matter of execution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I would stop writing birthday fluff for this series, but old habits die hard.
> 
> This story is the backstory of a memory (based on a photograph) mentioned in another fic of this series, "Tsukishima Kei's Favorite Photo Album", but you do not need to read that in order to read this :)
> 
> Also, this fic is a birthday gift to my friend on Tumblr @kurootsukki4life! She made fanart to support my first ever fic (also in this series), and is such a cool person! Happy birthday, friend!! Thank you for fun conversations about Haikyuu!! and Yuri!!! On Ice, and I hope you enjoy reading this ^_^

“Tsukki, what did Bokuto-san say?”

Kei looked up from his phone, thoroughly unimpressed, and responded with a question of his own, “Do you want me quote him word by word or will a gist of what he said do?” 

Tadashi laughed at the expression on his best friend’s face. Bokuto’s overzealous nature always spilled over into any form of communication. And while in most cases his enthusiasm was infectious, Kei was unsurprisingly immune to it.

“You know, now I actually want to know exactly what he said”, Tadashi said after he had stopped laughing. Kei huffed, cleared his throat once, and began to read out loud from his text inbox, using the most monotonous tone he could possibly manage.

“‘Hey, hey, hey, Tsukki’, followed by four exclamation points. I’ve told him a thousand times to not call me that. Then, ‘The package is secure, I repeat, the package is secure’, and before you think that’s the worst of it, here comes the bad joke: ‘take that to mean whatever you want it to’ and a wink”, Kei relayed. There was a beat of silence before Tadashi began to laugh harder than before, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. Kei locked his phone before looking out of the train window at the beautiful scenery outside, ignoring his best friend completely.

All things aside, Tadashi knew his best friend was grateful that he was accompanying him on this one-day trip to Tokyo. It did sound a little strange to go all the way to Tokyo just for a day, but the determination in Kei’s eyes had successfully persuaded Tadashi.

_“Are you busy this weekend?”_

_Tadashi had looked away from his book, surprised at Kei’s tone. He ran through his schedule in his mind, before answering, “Not particularly, why?”_

_“I want to go to Tokyo on the 13 th of this month, and”, Kei hesitated, then said, “Never mind, it’s really stupid. I’ll see you at lunch.”_

_“Tsukki, wait. Just finish your thought and let me judge its stupidity, okay?”_

_Kei couldn’t bring himself to meet Tadashi’s gaze right away, but steadied himself and raised his eyes._

_“It’s the weekend before November 17 th”, realization dawned on Tadashi as Kei continued, “and I was wondering if you would be willing to take the train with me.”_

_Tadashi smiled; his best friend was a bit of an idiot sometimes. Did Kei honestly think Tadashi would refuse to go?_

_Kei rambled on._

_“I know it’s too much to ask because you might get bored, and”-_

_Tadashi put a hand on his shoulder to stop him._

_“It’s not too much, Tsukki. I’m not an acquaintance that you have to worry this much; I’m your best friend and have been for years now. Say no more; let’s take the earliest train on Sunday.”_

Tadashi knew he didn’t want to be a third wheel or take up Kei’s precious time, so he had contacted their ex-vice-captain, Sugawara, and made plans with him. Suga, who was also studying in Tokyo, was ecstatic when he heard about Kei and Tadashi’s plans, and offered to pick them up at the station as well. The pinch server was excited to go shopping with Suga, who had informed him of a big sale happening on that day. He needed to buy a birthday gift for his mother anyway.

The two friends spent the rest of the train ride going over their respective plans for the day, taking selfies (Tadashi roped Kei into doing this one), and watching the landscape outside their window change from the pretty countryside to the hustle and bustle of the city.

“There you are!" 

Suga spotted them easily; it was difficult to not spot two unusually tall people, one of whom had blonde hair. The moment he reached them, he threw his arms around both Kei and Tadashi, letting go only to ruffle their hair. Tadashi laughed (partly at Kei’s obvious discomfort).

“You’re still like an overbearing relative, Suga-san!”

“Yamaguchi, look at you, all gutsy enough to say such a thing to your vice-captain”, Suga joked.

“Ex-vice-captain”, Kei corrected, still looking irked. Suga slapped him on the back.

“Tsukishima! As snarky as always, aren’t you?”

They made their way to Suga’s car, making small talk (well, Kei kept quiet most of the way). Suga double-checked the address Kei was to be dropped off at, and off they went. Kei received another message from Bokuto as they neared his destination, a response to his own message informing their arrival.

Finally, after what simultaneously seemed like a very long and a very short journey to Kei, the car halted in front of a tall building, the name of some dormitory on the gate. Kei thanked the silver-haired setter and entered the building.

Memories of a phone call the previous weekend flooded his mind as he searched for the room number mentioned in Bokuto’s text.

_“Sorry, Kei. It looks like I can’t take a train down to Miyagi anytime soon. My assignments are nowhere near done, and the deadlines for each are very close to one another, so I don’t even get a breather after turning them in.”_

_“What about on the day of your birthday?”_

_“My parents will drop by at my place sometime earlier during the day, and then Bokuto and Akaashi will be getting dinner with me. But I’ll spend most of the day finishing something that’s due the day after.”_

_“I see…”_

_“It’s just… God, I really wanted to spend this one with you; it is the first birthday after we got together after all.”_

_“Don’t worry about that at all. School is very important, and chemistry is tough. Just focus on doing things well. Also, be sure to keep some time to talk to me on the 17 th, okay?”_

_“I will, I promise. Oh, you’re so understanding, Kei. I’m a lucky man.”_

Kei knocked on the self-proclaimed lucky man’s door thrice. He heard some muffled chatter, some shuffling, and then-

“Kei?! What”-

“Surprise, Kuroo-san. Here’s your early birthday present: one whole day, well not whole but, one day with me”, Kei said, a gentle smile gracing his face.

Without warning, Kei felt a familiar pair of lips press against his own, and he leaned into the kiss desperately. How long had it been since they had last seen each other anyway? When was their last kiss? The answers didn’t matter; no matter how short the length of time, it would always seem long enough. Similarly, no matter how long they kissed for, when Tetsurou finally pulled away, Kei had to hold himself back from leaning in to capture his lips in another kiss.

This brought his attention to a man holding a phone up and grinning behind it, presumably recording the entire moment. Tetsurou snickered as Kei used the palm of his hand to block the camera lens.

“Bokuto-san, while I am delighted that you recorded Kuroo-san’s reaction to my surprise, can you at least grant us the gift of privacy?”

“Tsukki, my man! I can’t believe you actually managed to surprise this dork. Actually, I can’t believe I was a co-conspirator in this plan and instrumental in its success! I’m the best, right? Right?” Bokuto’s energy levels were comparable to Hinata’s in that moment, Kei noted.

“Oh boy, I gotta tell Akaashi we succeeded. And send him this precious video”, Bokuto exclaimed, and with that, he skipped his way back into the dorm room, humming loudly. Tetsurou and Kei looked on, identical amused expressions on their faces. Both remembered that they had their arms still wrapped around each other, and turned to look at each other, drinking in the appearance of the other.

“Do your neighbors never complain about the noise?”

“Tetsurou let out a full-bellied laugh before replying, “You don’t even know the half of it. But never mind that; did you actually plan this whole thing with Bokuto and Akaashi? Who else did you involve?”

Checking off a mental checklist, Kei said, “Well, Yamaguchi took the train with me today- don’t worry about his whereabouts, he’s with Sugawara-san. And Bokuto-san was in charge of making sure you would be in your room when I would get here”. With an afterthought, he added, “Akaashi-san helped me preserve my sanity by being involved in my interactions with Bokuto-san. I promised him a reaction video of this moment as a bribe.”

Tetsurou chuckled at that.

There was silence again, before he said dazedly, “You’re really here”, amazement clearly evident in his voice. In the next moment, though, his expression morphed into one of sadness and concern.

“I still do have to study, though, love. I really have a lot of things due tomorrow.”

Kei smiled with understanding. “I know. So, I brought my schoolwork with me. As well as a new documentary I’ve been meaning to watch. I’m totally fine no matter what we do as long as I’m with you. It is your first birthday since we started dating, after all…”

The last part was said so softly that Tetsurou nearly missed it. His eyes widened at this rare display of sentimentality, and he embraced Kei tightly.

“I was right; I really am a very lucky man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) All kudos and comments are truly appreciated!


End file.
